Fears of Scars
by Starskulls
Summary: After Ace comes back from a quick recon mission, he finds that the city is being attacked and the rest of his team are fighting off a new villian. Long lost memories catch up with Ace and old hidden scars are found. What will the team's reaction be when they find out about Ace's past and what is the connection between Ace and this new villian? What will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey starskulls here! You can call me star for short if you want but either name is fine. Okay so this is my first Loonatics Unleashed fanfic. It isn't my **_**first**_** fanfic because I have written other fanfics too. Mainly for Storm Hawks. I figured that I should write a Loonatics fic because I have reviewed on lots of other Loonatics fics that were awesome to read. Okay I've said enough, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

It was the year 2772 in the big city of Acmetropalis and people were out and about on the streets, including a purple tasmanian and an orange duck. "C'mon Slam! We need to buy tickets to the Ball Game to see who wins this year since Massive crashed the last one" Duck said pulling on his friend's arm. Slam rolled his eyes. Yes, he was a fan like Duck but he didn't over exaggerate like Duck did. The two Loonatics turned the corner and their jaws dropped open. The ticket stand had a line that stretched on and on. It was as long as a train track and maybe even longer!

"Dhegf!" Slam said with a groan. They wouldn't be able to get one ticket! They would all be gone! What he got hungry or needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the line? What would happen then?

Duck saw his expression and he grinned, "Have no fear! I can quack over to the booth and I can grab a couple!" Duck said and he positioned himself until Slam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Djgpdndkdf!" Slam scolded. They were super heroes not thieves! Duck rolled his eyes.

"I know but it's just one time! But when Ace doesn't know, won't hurt him right?" Duck said with a smile. Danger Duck was the most heroic and smartest one on the team and he should be leader!

"Duck?" a stern voice said and Duck gulped as he turned to face the yellow bunny behind him. Ace was stood behind him with his arms folded and his eyes were narrowed at the mallard. "What do you think you're doing?" Ace asked; his ocean blue eyed stare never blinking.

Duck giggled nervously, "Ummm… inspecting?" he said but Ace wasn't fooled.

He sighed, "Duck if you wanted tickets, you could have just asked" Ace said and he then pulled six tickets from his pocket and Duck's eyes went as big as tea cups.

"How did you get those?!" he squeaked and Slam clapped his hands in glee.

Ace grinned, "Maybe you should get up earlier instead of Lexi and Tech having to come into your room and pulling you out of your bed" he replied and Duck pouted.

"A hero needs his beauty sleep, not to waste it getting up early" Duck replied.

Ace then rolled his eyes, "So I'm guessing that you don't want these tickets?" he asked and Duck snatched two of them form his hand. Duck handed one to Slam and the hopped up and down like little school girls causing Ace to laugh. "Back to HQ now, Zadavia has a message for us. She sent me out to find you" Ace said turning serious.

Duck struck a pose, "Well let's go!" he declared grabbing his friends but their wrists and transporting away, starling some nearby birds who then flew away. Little did the Loonatics know, someone was watching them from a nearby corner with a hood hiding their face. The figure gazed out at the spot where the three friends had just stood and his crimson red eyes gleamed with hatred.

"You'd better watch out bunny" the figure said in a cold and unforgiving voice. He rubbed the scar that ran over one of his eyes, "I'll make you pay for what you did and to listen to the sweet sound of me breaking everything in your body including your heart."

**Okay, I know that Ace has got an accent but I find it easier to write it normal so I hope that's okay. Anyway, what do you think? I wanted to make the first chapter not really serious but a little bit of a cliff hanger. Oh by the way, if any of you have read any of my other stories, I love writing cliff hangers! Okay if you want to read more, please review and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be adding som AcexLexi in this soon! Just thought I'd let you know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been busy with school and stuff. I thank the reviewers who reviewed so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Back in HQ, the rest of the Loonatics were sitting around the table. "What's taking them so long?" Lexi asked with a yawn. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes. In the middle of the table, the hologram of Zadavia was hovering there, her golden hair floating up like a river, her red cape fluttering out from behind her.

Finally, the three missing Loonatics appeared just a few steps away from the table. To Lexi's surprise and annoyance, Duck was munching on a hamburger with red sauce dripping onto the floor. Slam was munching on one too but he wasn't making as much mess as Duck which was surprising. Ace shook his head at the pair as they made their way over to the table and sat down. As Duck sat down next to Tech, he burped loudly causing the coyote to wave his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smell. "Do you mind?" Tech asked with a frown and Duck wiped his mouth.

"Not really" Duck said with a grin and Slam finished off his burger but he didn't burp because he somewhat remembered his manners.

Zadavia glared down at Duck, "Stop messing around Duck and pay attention!" she scolded and Duck hunched down into his seat.

"Yes ma'am" he said and Rev snickered at his embarrassing moment and Duck stuck out his tongue at the red roadrunner.

"If I may carry on" Zadavia said, not really asking for anyone to answer her so she went on with her report. "A few days ago, someone has sabotaged the prison on Cridder's Canyon. We are not sure who did it but I am sending one of you over there to help the guards to catch all of the prisoners and to bring them back to their cells. Also, the person I am going to send must do some recon around the area" the boss instructed and Duck put on his best look.

"I suppose you'll want someone brave, heroic and skilled to do that mission?" he asked with a bold voice and the other Loonatics rolled their eyes at Duck boastfulness.

Zadavia grinned, "You are correct Duck" she said and Duck sighed as if he was perfect. "That is why I'm sending Ace on the mission."

"What?" Duck squeaked and he folded his arms, "Suck up" he mumbled. Ace looked at Zadavia and smiled.

"No problem boss" he said giving her a thumb up. Zadavia nodded at him.

"Spend the day there and come back in the evening. Make sure to bring weapons in case you get attacked because even with your powers some of them may be a little… fierce" Zadavia instructed.

She was well aware of Ace's skill but she did worry sometimes. Report when you get back. Zadavia out" she said and the hologram disappeared.

Ace got up from his seat, "Okay, I'll go to me ride and get ready. Tech I'll need a few toys, you got any?" he asked but knowing Tech he was way ahead.

Tech smiled, "You got it chief!" he said dashing off to his lab. Lexi felt a little worried about Ace; she had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen. Rev looked at his leader.

"You-be-careful-Ace-because-we-worry-and-don't-you worry-everything-will-be-okay-when-you-come-back!" Rev said quickly and Ace smiled.

"Thanks Rev" Ace said and Duck quaked over to him.

"Don't you fret Ace! I will keep everything in perfect shape while you're gone!" Duck said striking a pose but Ace shook his head.

"Sorry Duck but Lexi is in charge. She is the second in command" Ace said. He trusted her more than anyone on the team and he had some feelings for her too but he didn't dare say anything. Duck pouted even more but Lexi felt touched by his comment.

"You got it Ace" Lexi said with a salute. Ace smiled warmly at her and he made his way to the place where his ride was waiting. Tech was there with a small rucksack and he handed it to Ace.

"Everything you need, will be in here" Tech told him as he watched Ace get onto his motorbike. Ace gave him a nod and placed his yellow helmet on his head. He pressed a button and his yellow motorbike instantly transformed into a hover craft motorbike.

"You'll be okay right?" Ace asked and Tech nodded.

"We'll be fine, if there's a problem in the city, we'll sort it out and if we need you, we'll contact you right away" Tech said and with one final nod, Ave flew out into the skies and started his journey.

Down on the streets, the figure watched the Loonatics leader fly overhead and he grinned. "I'll await your return but for now, I think I'll have a little fun" he said with a smile that wasn't at all good for the Loonatics.

Duck was in the lounge as were the others but Duck was flexing his muscles in front of the mirror. Lexi lifted her head up from her magazine and looked at him, "Do you have to do that here Duck?" she asked although Tech could sense she was complaining.

Duck glared at her, "Of course! I have to look my best! Next time there's a solo mission, Zadavia will pick me!" he declared and Lexi snickered.

"Ace-was-chosen-because-he-is-the-leader-and-he-doesn't-suck-up-and-he's-a-better-fighter" Rev said and Slam nodded his head in agreement. Duck rolled his eyes.

"Ha! I could beat Ace any day!" Duck bragged and Lexi stood up.

"Ace would cream you" she said folding her arms and Duck cocked his head to on side. Why would she stick up for Ace? Unless… Oh ho ho! This would be fun!

"Okay then, when Ace gets back I will challenge him to a fight but let's make a bet!" Duck challenged the pink bunny who raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Fine! If you lose, you have to go out dressed like a girl for an entire day!" Lexi said and Duck hesitated. Oh man that would be so embarrassing! "If you win, you can have my glittery jacket" Lexi added and Duck's eyes lit up. Perfect! But he could make the tables turn…

"Okay but if Ace wins, you have to go on a date with him!" Duck said and Lexi's eyes widened as did the others. How did he know? Lexi was fuming inside but Duck didn't want her to back out. "I'll wear high heels and make up" Duck added and he mentally slapped himself inside. This had better be worth it!

Lexi smiled and shook hands with him, "Deal!" she declared and Duck grinned at her. Lexi looked confused, why would he be smiling? Oh no! "You tricked me!" she accused and Duck grinned again.

"That's right! That's right! I never planned on winning for a change" Duck said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Ouch, you got fooled Lexi" Tech said and he was actually impressed with Duck with his trickery. Lexi was so furious with Duck, she was about to brain blast him but the buzz of alarms made her stop. Tech quickly flipped a switch which projected the news report on TV.

A man looking very flustered and scared appeared with people screaming and running away behind him. "There is a man going round, going by the name of Blade! We don't know if that's his real name but he is killing people and making chaos all over Acmetropalis! Help us!" the man screamed and then the camera fell over. It tilted over to the side and then a figure came into view on the camera and was carrying a sword that was stained with blood. He wore a cloak that covered most of his body but the team could make out the torn jeans and black boots that he was wearing. His face was completely hidden but the gleam of his teeth bore out of the hood as he walked up to the camera and kicked it so the screen went blank.

Duck put his hands on his hips, "This looks like a job for Danger Duck!" he said loudly and Lexi gave him a shove.

"Earth to Duck! He is a killer!" Lexi pointed out with Slam's whimper of fear.

"Yeah-Slam-I-would-feel-safer-with-Ace-here" Rev said in agreement and this seemed to insult Duck. Lexi shook her head and stood her position.

"Come on guys! We have a crook to stop!" she ordered. The team nodded eagerly and made their way to their rides. Little did they know, that was exactly what the killer wanted.

**Okay there we go! A bit of a cliffhanger there since I love cliffhnagers:D If you have read my previous stories, you know I do! Okay, a little thing I wanted to say and I want to know what you think.**

**I was thinking of writing this show in book form but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think if you review. Yes, please review! No more chapters otherwise! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Sorry I haven't updated this in ages and this chapter is dedicated to my friend CrazyCartoonistOtaku! Hope you all like it and thanks for the favourites, reviews and follows!**

* * *

The Loonatics all rode out on their bikes, identical to Ace's but they were all the colour of their individual uniform. They activated the jet boosters so they went at top speed towards the centre of the city. Lexi felt quite nervous now. She was used to Ace being the one to tell everyone to keep calm and take the bad guys down but he wasn't here now. She was in charge. She gave the orders.

"Okay guys, let's corner this creep and bring him down!" Lexi said into her communicator. Looking at her friends, they all saluted her as they came in closer the killer.

The killer who was still destroying all things in his path with his sword was well aware that the Loonatics were coming. He wasn't that bothered by them. They were merely the pawns that protected the king. Well they were about to be taken down…hard.

Lexi saw the killer and took in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Pressing a button on her control unit, the lid of her bike opened and she leapt out. Her bike then made a landing, clear of the fight that was going to take place and the other Loonatics had followed her lead. Lexi landed skilfully on her two feet. Gymnastics really helped in situations like this, she thought smiling. Duck wasn't as graceful as he landed with a wobble and a scowl. Slam laughed since he wasn't graceful either and yet he was better than Duck.

"Okay cuckoo head, time to take a little one way trip" Lexi said frowning. The killer laughed.

"My, you are as ferocious as they say" he said and Lexi scowled. She was not ferocious! She was just strict because she didn't like taking crap of anybody. "Unfortunately, I have no time for trips" he told her.

Tech was now a little suspicious; that quote sounded familiar. He was sure he had heard it on TV before. Duck scoffed at him and put his hands on his hips.

"You're not much of a killer are you? Just a sword and a hoodie? Usually killers in movies have way cooler stuff" Duck said and Rev gave him a shove.

"Is-this-the-time-now-Duck?" he asked and Duck shrugged.

"What? I'm just trying to make him a better villain! He comes down as low as Supher. His outfit is horrible!" Duck replied. Too much red and yellow! More orange, Duck thought.

By now Tech and Lexi were getting annoyed with the bickering. "Okay, fun's over now. You're coming with us!" Lexi said sternly and the killer twirled the sword in his hand.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I don't want to come with you right now" he said and Lexi could see the gleam of red coming from under his hood. That was a little…weird. What did he mean by that?

The killer then looked at Duck, "As for you Feather-Head, I agree with you. Killers aren't as cool as the ones in the movies. They need cool things so let me ask you something. Does this satisfy you?" he asked, pulling down his hood and Duck recoiled in disgust and shock.

The killer turned out to be a brown bunny who looked around his early thirties. He had long thick ears that stood up from his head like horns but that wasn't what made Lexi squirm. Down the left side of his face was a thick scar that ran right through his eye. His right eye which was his only good eye was a blood red. It must have been a pretty sharp blade to give him that scar.

The Loonatics now felt a little freaked out by this guy. Tech could tell that he was no ordinary killer and now he knew he had seen his name on a file and on TV before. Where though? That was really bugging him now!

Duck formed an egg in his hand, "No that's not cool. You need moisturiser!" Duck said throwing the egg at him and then two more following. The killer saw them as mere flies as he raised his bloody sword and batted them away into side buildings. That resulted in more explosions that caused the Loonatics to scatter to avoid being crushed by a ton of metal.

Slam who was now standing next to Tech looked at him, "Ghemfv?" he asked. Tech looked back at him. Now that was a good question. Well it was worth asking.

"Who are you exactly?" Tech called and the killer's smile widened even more.

"The name is Max Bunny" Max answered and that STILL didn't give Tech any ideas! This was getting annoying! Lexi had had enough already!

"Let me make another scar for you to cry about!" she said as her eyes glowed pink and she fired her Brain Blast at Max. The scar faced bunny simply somersaulted into the air and landed on top of a pile of rubble with his sword now in his belt. Lexi was impressed on how he did that nd yet something about that trick he just did seemed familiar too.

Now Max's face turned serious, "I see there is one Loonatic short" he said although he already knew that. He just wanted to toy with the others for a bit.

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "What's it to you?" she asked and Max shrugged playfully.

"No reason my dear. He'll be back soon anyway. I want no more bloodshed today" Max said and Duck glared up at him.

"I should think so too! Look at the mess you've made!" Duck said angrily. Lexi found that rude but she got Duck's point. Why was this creep asking about Ace anyway? Max had clearly grown tired of this now so he pulled his sword back out.

"For now I will leave you with only a few cuts but next time we all meet, you lot may not be so lucky. You'll be the lucky ones to escape alive anyway" Max said and before any more questions could be asked; he flipped down from the rubble and charged at the Loonatics. Lexi and Tech both aimed their fists at his face, only resulting in Max swooping cleverly through their punches which made the pair crashed together with bruised heads and a cut on the shoulder each.

Rev zoomed towards Max and circled around him so he had nowhere to run. Max just smirked and casually stuck out his foot. Rev yelled out as he went flying and he crashed into the wall with a painful thump. Duck and Slam charged at Max like Lexi and Tech did but Slam was in a tornado and Duck was throwing eggs. Again, Max was skilful enough to dodge them and he side kicked Duck in the ribs and kneed Slam in the stomach so the pair crumpled to the floor in pain.

Max laughed at the fallen heroes and he ran into an alleyway and into the shadows. Lexi and Tech who had faintly recovered ran after him with stumbles in their steps. Tech was the first to reach the alley way and he gasped at what he saw. Lexi followed his gasp as she followed his stare. They saw nothing. Only the face of a steel wall with a skull and crossbones painted there in wet blood.

Lexi looked at Tech as they now felt a little scared. Rev, Slam and Duck came up behind them as they turned around. "That-was-so-strange" Rev commented. Lexi stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked suspiciously.

Rev rubbed the back of his head, "It-felt-like-as-if-I-have-seen-someone-do-that-before" he said with Slam's grunt of agreement.

Duck straightened up, "Besides my skill, I have only seen one other person fight like that" Duck said with an eye roll from Rev. nobody said a word for a moment until Tech said the name that made Lexi freeze with realization.

"Ace."

* * *

**Meh, I'm not too good with fight scenes and thanks for the tip Loonaticslover13! I hope it was okay! Can I have six reviews for the next chapter please? I don't know when it will be up but the reviews will help! Thanks and bye for now! Xxx**

**~star**


End file.
